Undefined
by daniiphantom
Summary: Yato and Kofuku have a conversation about what the future holds. This was written about a year ago, and is about my old otp Yato and Kofuku. Enjoy.


Hello all,

I actually wrote this about a year ago, and I never got around to publishing it. I really like it, and well it's a short story about my old top Yato and Kofuku. This of course was back when Noragami finally was made into an anime, and before I began to ship Yato and Hiyori. You'll see, I have other stories in which Yato is with Hiyori and whatnot. Anyway, please enjoy. It does't matter whether or not you review. This story is done and hopefully I'll upload more things soon.

Thanks, and of course I do not own anything Noragami related. That's my disclaimer.

* * *

Another uneventful day. Phone void of incoming calls or messages, seems nobody asks for help from a delivery god. Even with his number in every location known to man, no one seemed to be in need of any assistance, at least, that entire morning.

" _They lack faith in their soon to be lord._ "

Yato walked calmly on the warm pavement. Children bustled around him, never giving him a passing glance, as they chased each other back and fourth. It surprised him when they didn't crash into him. The children would maneuver around his form, as if they unconsciously knew something was there, or in this case somebody. As the wind picked up, Yato stuffed his hands into his black track jacket pockets. The cold wasn't much of a annoyance to him as it was to his young regalia, Yukine. The kid still knew what it felt to be cold, and as annoying as it was to constantly tell him, he'd get used to it eventually. It wasn't that cold anyway, kid just wanted to complain and stay the night with Hiyori.

" _Hiyori_." The half-phantom seemed to plague his mind a lot recently. She wasn't meant for his world, she's still alive. She isn't supposed to see the phantoms she's seen, much less fight them. What a brave stubborn girl. He's never met a human who charges towards something as horrific as a phantom and manages to stun them. Then again, he's never met a human who remembers him for longer than a few hours. The problem with Hiyori was that she is supposed to believe in gods and live a happy life with her friends, instead she spends her time with him. When was the last time Yato saw her with them? She hardly talks about them, much less see them. Then again, he can't confirm she doesn't see them at school. The calamity god found school incredibly boring, only stepped in to scrawl his number on the bathroom walls. Then again he also visited when he took over Hiyori's body. She seemed to have a rather boring school life, no parties or boyfriends. No one really talked to her, at least more than they had to. She was normal. Yato ensured to get her name out there, along with his own business cards, and he would have assumed Hiyori would have continued to amplify her popularity. Sadly, after Yato returned her body, she went back to her normal, boring, uneventful school life. Why Yukine was so interested in learning their trivial things, he'll never understand. He had eternity to learn. Perhaps Hiyori did have a good handle on her social life, or was happy that way, away from her frequent connections to the Far Shore.

Grimacing Yato continued trekking towards a familiar store. Reaching for his phone, the Calamity God opened it to re-read the only message he received.

" _Would you PLEASE come over Yatty? XoXo -K_ "

Yato responded immediately that he would, if there were no other jobs for him. Lucky for her, it was a rather dull day. He figured Daikoku was sent on a mission. He had approximately 30 minutes before Daikoku would kick him out. Hopefully Kofuku had a good reason for summoning him. Then again, she usually didn't. She always complained about "not seeing him" and he "doesn't take her out anymore," so when Yato finally sees his girlfriend she annoys him with her excessive babbling. There was a reason he avoided her, besides the fact her weapon uses every and any excuse to force him out.

Reaching his destination, he composed himself before walking up the steps; making his way inside. Facing the door, the minor deity didn't bother to knock, knowing no one would answer. Pushing through Yato noticed the shop was spotless, courtesy of Daikoku. For a gigantic menacing weapon, he really treated his "kami-san" right. Miracle she managed to get him out of the house. He never left her alone, she would always sneak out, and even then Yato knew keeping the Poverty God out of people's way, would help them a lot more than she could. He needed to thank Daikoku for that.

"Daikoku?" A soft voice came through. Yato straightened up, continuing further into the store. Heading through a doorframe, Yato saw his summoner. Lifting a hand, he pushed his fingers through his disheveled hair in an attempt to straighten it up. Even if they have known each other for decades, he always attempted to look nice in front of her. Shaking his head he parted his hair a bit before making himself visible.

Stepping closer, Yato saw her small figure seated by the table, clumsily picking up a pot of tea, pouring it in a cup.

"Kofuku," Yato smiled. Hearing his voice, the Poverty Goddess raised her head, lavender eyes sparking.

"Yato!" she exclaimed, instantly throwing herself onto him. Expectantly Yato caught the goddess, they began spinning playfully. Yato's hands placed on her hips, he held her firmly, enjoying himself for a moment.

" _If only Hiyori was this happy to see me,_ " Yato thought sourly. Hiyori never seemed to care for his presence, even though she always sought him out in the end. He couldn't understand the half-phantom. One minute, she is practicing her "god's" wrestling moves on him, the next she's looking and demanding for his assistance.

"I missed you Yatty! Usually you're here with Hiyorin & Yukki. Oh! How are they? You should have brought that cute Hiyorin with you. Oh Yuki too! Daikoku loves hanging out with him! Even if he's a kid and that's a bit pervy, it doesn't mean anything!"

Yato kept his arms around her waist, even after they stopped spinning. He knew Kofuku asked him there, to talk, alone. Why was she playing dumb? He should have known this was nothing more than another wasted evening with her. At least, he has an evening without Yukine and Hiyori's antics.

"You asked me to come," Yato interjected, cutting Kofuku's babbling.

The goddess frowned, placing a hand on the War God's face. Startled cobalt eyes stared at soft lavender ones. Closing her eyes, Kofuku leaned closer, tenderly kissing Yato.

Yato stood, feeling his girlfriend's lips on his. Kofuku was surprisingly gentle; normally they would both go at it like animals, selfish and demanding without any concern for the other, but this kiss was different. It was as if she was asking for permission to continue. Oddly enough his heart began to flutter a bit at the thought.

" _What is she up to?_ " he questioned. Feeling he has stalled enough, Yato closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

Emitting a small excited hum, Kofuku gripped his track jacket in her fists, pulling a dumbfounded Yato in closer. Holding him as close as she could, she released one side of his jacket to run her hand through his ebony hair. Casually gripping his hair tighter in her fist playfully, before letting it go.

Copying her enthusiasm, Yato's hands began roaming on her body. His fingers ran down her skirt, gripping the underside of her thigh, hoisting it onto his waist. Kofuku tightened her hold on her boyfriend, pressing herself on his hardening member, tantalizingly rubbing herself slowly. The God eagerly pulled the white blouse from under her skirt, slipping a hand underneath touching her soft abdomen.

Startled, the Poverty God pulled away. Yato pouted, leaned forward one last time kissing her, reluctantly letting her go. Gods could do whatever they want, but even he wasn't one to take advantage of anyone he truly cared about. Specially when they were stronger and could do equally as much damage.

"We haven't kissed like that in a while," she admitted, looking dreamily into his cerulean eyes.

"Felt nice," Yato stuffed his hands inside his jacket once more. Yato finally felt the sweat his regalias usually complained about. " _At least, she's never complained,_ " he thought idly.

"Have you..." Kofuku focused her attention to her tea, sipping it slowly. Regaining her confidence, she set the cup down, she looked directly at Yato. "Have you kissed Hiyori like that?" Her flush completely gone; composed, as if she didn't just leave Yato turned on.

"No. We haven't," Yato admitted. As much as he wanted to give in, he couldn't. Hiyori was a work in progress, she was stubborn and Yukine surely wouldn't ever forgive him if he went for her. Not that he needed Yukine's permission, but it would make his subordination easier without the added agitation.

"Pity. For her I mean. At least I still have that over her." Kofuku smiled, gesturing him to sit across her. The homeless god eased himself down; relieved he has more or less control over his lower half.

"We're here to talk about our relationship. Aren't we?" the Calamity God gathered. No wonder Daikoku wasn't there. He hates being reminded his "kami-san" is in a relationship with an "unworthy" god, or anyone for that matter that isn't him.

" _I knew I should have stayed at Tenjin's,_ " he sighed. This was going to be a long day, and he would have preferred not to be reminded how his love life is doing. " _is it too much to ask for just a little relaxation?_ "

"You're my boyfriend remember?" She stated. Sighing, the delivery god knew his girlfriend was angry. "This is expected. I see boys and girls talk all the time in the park, figured we should try it."

"We're in an open relationship, I'm sure those other couples are in exclusive relationships. They have to talk it out in order to make it work, we don't. We have a nice thing going, no attachments but eternity," Yato refuted. He was allowed to have affairs with other women as much as she. "You even felt Hiyori up, that's more than I've done with her." He pointed out.

"B-cup." Flushing, Yato lowered his head. He already had impure thoughts looming over him from Yukine's mind, he didn't need to add his own. It wasn't fair how she was going to scold him for doing something she already did. He doubts she is even interested in Hiyori in that way. " _Although, it would be pretty hot,_ " he thought, instantly imagining a situation where Hiyori was in Kofuku's embrace, about to ki-

"Yato," Kofuku's voice broke though his thoughts.

"What's it to you? You met a man, took his money and almost indirectly killed him." Yato seethed. She has no right to act as if that didn't happen.

"I'm not mad if you want to start something with her. Go ahead," pausing, she bit a piece of bread. "I'm just reminding you, more like warning you, she's not meant for this world." Picking up the plate, she offered Yato a piece. "Plus that guy, he didn't mean anything. I only wanted his money and the opportunity. Daikoku keeps me locked up all day and night," the Goddess pouted.

"Thanks." Yato grabbed a piece and set it on his plate. "I know, I could tell by his story," he admitted. Kofuku wouldn't let anyone she cared about come close to killing themselves. She needed an outlet, one that poor idiot provided. Regardless, he couldn't let her think she was off the hook for it. If she wanted to badger him about his relationship with Hiyori, he would argue about her little rendezvous.

"Question is, why didn't you tell him you were my boyfriend?" She looked at him. "I saw him by the tracks for a bit, and he didn't recognize me. Made me sad, but then mentioned something about my boyfriend…" shrugging the pink haired girl relaxed her posture. "I thought he meant you, turns out he said something about a 30 year old guy with long brown hair."

"I punched him, if it's any consolation. Anyway I'm not as intimidating as Daikoku. He's way more over protective of you for the both of us," he laughed. Holding out his cup, the Goddess poured him another cup's fill.

"Bet Yuki & Hiyori didn't catch that," Kofuku smiled. Setting the pot down, she scooted herself closer to her boyfriend. She longed for times like this, but her regalia wouldn't allow it. Says she "causes too much misfortune to anybody near her," so he doesn't let her out. Even when she argued that Yato would be on the receiving end of her misfortune, her regalia wouldn't budge. Regardless, they're not supposed to care about each other this much. At least on her end, she's not supposed to want exclusivity. It'd be selfish to keep the unknown War God to herself. Especially when there were so many opportunities and time, for both of them.

"No, they didn't. Don't do something as stupid as that again. I don't want to be reminded of how many people you go after." Exasperated, Kofuku edged closer to his side, leaning against him tentatively.

"Hiyori. She's pretty, smart and genuinely seems to like you. I understand why."

"She's different," Yato reminisced. Momentarily he pushed the Goddess off him, opting to situate himself more comfortably before pulling her back onto his chest. "She saw me before her accident," Yato pointed out. He never did tell his girlfriend how they met.

"Did she?" Kofuku hummed softly. Yato wrapped an arm around her, holding her closer.

"Yeah. That's how she got hit. She tried to save me." They laughed. Kofuku reached for his hand, enclosing it in hers.

"If anyone was to see us, we would appear like a couple of teenagers in love," laughing she held his hand tighter. The warmth of his body felt delicious to the Poverty God. Yato didn't acknowledge her comment, he didn't need to. She knew it wasn't love. Gods didn't have soul mates like mortals do or did. It was close to it, but at the moment they were fine with their undefined feelings. At least, that's what she told herself. "Yato, Hiyori needs to grow up, marry, have kids. She can't with you. She knows that, right?" Silence continued to resonate though the shop, overlooking it Kofuku continued, " You know that…right? I don't mind if you have a fling with her. Just don't lead her on for a future you can't give."

"Kofuku. Why're you doing this?" Yato pulled away. He pushed her off him, noticing the fading warmth she had provided.

"Because Yato, I like Hiyori too. I don't want to see her get hurt. She has to live in her world. You seem to drag her along and frankly I hate how you flirt with her in front of me." The Poverty God huffed. Straightening up, she returned to her side of the table. Eyes downcast, glaring at the cups.

"Yeah, because you don't flirt with Daikoku."

"It's not my fault. He's my regalia. Plus I see all of his thoughts, remember? Never has he thought impure ones with me. He respects me and he cares about me. Sure we joke & say he's in love with me, but he sees me more as his younger troublesome sister. Honestly, he cares about me more than my 'boyfriend' does."

Balling his fist, Yato strained himself not to move. How dare she say that? He made an effort, and things were going so well just then.

"Don't care about you? I trust you more than you give me credit for! Only reason I'm not here more is Daikoku kicks me out every time."

She stared at him, magenta eyes glaring harshly at the minor deity. Infuriated, Yato stood opting to pace around. Harsh magenta eyes, continuing to follow his every move.

"He doesn't like you taking advantage of me..." she all but yelled. "Not that I ever minded," she muttered.

"And who's fault is that?" Yato stopped pacing, back facing her. "Kofuku. That guy, the one you bankrupted. How do you think I figured out it was you?" Silent Kofuku stared at him, at least thats what he felt on him. "I'm broke because I'm with you. Sure, the public isn't aware of my presence yet, but that's irrelevant."

"You think you would have been rich, were it not for me?" she accused.

"No, but I think I would be on another level." Yato continued looking at the wall, ignoring the instinct to turn around. Yato heard her stand up, thinking she was about to either punch him, or walk away. He didn't know which one he preferred.

"You're dumb." She mumbled before nuzzling her head on his back, encircling her arms around his midsection. "Although, I don't know how much of that is true. I am the Poverty God, I bring misfortune to people. Perhaps even gods. It would explain why other gods avoid me."

"Am not dumb," he retaliated.

"Yato, when we agreed to his, we said we wouldn't get jealous or emotionally attached," Yato felt a finger making a heart shaped pattern on his back. "I can't say I have kept my promise," she continued. Odd considering Gods technically didn't have hearts. They would have learned about love from their regalia. Even then, it's the god's choice to accept it, or even act upon it. Gods could be as ruthless as they wanted, even if their regalia taught them the difference between good and bad.

"I know what you're capable of. If you want Hiyori, have at it. Just don't forget, she's not going to last forever."

"I know both of those. I don't need your blessing to pursue her," Yato scoffed.

"I miss you Yato." the Goddess mumbled, hardly audible. Yato didn't think Kofuku could be so quiet. She was loud and obnoxious every time he was with her, then again, they've never had this sort of conversation before.

"I missed you too," The Calamity God heard himself say. "You're the only one who will be there for me." He chuckled. He had more enemies than friends. His personality didn't mix well with others, not that he minded. Especially when half the Gods and regalia ignored his existence altogether.

"Maybe we should plan our future together." She said aimlessly. It was more for herself than him. Kofuku couldn't have kids, nor could she grow old. Ideally, when she thought of her future, it involved Yato and a number of regalia in their combined temples. But the Poverty God wasn't stupid; she knew her boyfriend longed for his own temple, his own maids, and to top it off several women throwing themselves at him. Kofuku wished that for him too, when he's happy, she's happy.

"Maybe we should." Tightening her grip she snuggled into his back. Yato took her hands, separated them in order to reposition himself to face Kofuku. Leaning up, Kofuku beamed, puckered her lips expectantly. Rolling his eyes, Yato met her in between.

Moving lips rhythmically, they gave into their desire. Gripping each other tight, Kofuku directed him towards the back room, each clawing the others clothes off.

* * *

"Kofuku! Sorry that took long. I got held up." Daikoku yelled, setting a bag down of groceries. "Kofuku?" The regalia walked towards the back room, following a trail of littered clothing.

"Are you in the back?" Hand on the knob, Daikoku turned the knob opening the door. "Kofu-YATO?! GET OUT!" the weapon exclaimed slamming the door against the wall.

Screaming Yato threw the covers off them, subjecting them both to the cold air.

"KAMI-SAN! YOU'RE EXPOSED!" Blushing the regalia averted his eyes, looking to the wall's decorations.

"I am what?" his Goddess asked, looking down. "Oh!"

Yato smirked, giving Kofuku a lingering lustful gaze. The goddess winked, exposing herself a bit more, before reaching over retrieving her yellow sweater.

Daikoku witnessing the brief exchange, kicked the unknown War God for indiscretion. "Don't look at her!"

"Why? I've already seen most of her when we- oof!" Daikoku yanked Yato's silver scarf above his head, shoving him out of the room.

"Bye Yatty! I'll miss you! Say hi to Hiyorin & bring Yukki over next time!" Kofuku emerged fully clothed.

"But I'm still," Yato started as Daikuko slammed the door shut. Standing outside the God donned just a silver scarf. Indifferent, the deity turned making his way back to Tenjin's temple.

" _Yukine hasn't called._ " Not that he really needed his weapon to call, it just would have been nice to know someone noticed he was missing.

 **Incoming message**. Pulling out a silver phone out of thin air, Yato groaned. Snapping his fingers, he himself evaporated, hoping to emerge somewhat decent.

"Where were you?" Hiyori scolded. Yato appeared beside her, wearing the bottom of his track suit. Paying the loser of a god no mind. "Yuki was…OH! Why are you naked!?" Hiyori continued before actually noticing his current state of dress, hiding her face, cheeks reddened.

"Figured I'd hurry. Lend me a shirt." Without waiting for permission, Yato reached across Hiyori, grabbing a simple white t from her gym bag. As Yato pulled the shirt above his head, he saw Hiyori peek at his shirtless form. Smirking, he winked at her, covering himself up.

"Hurry up. Yukine's probably done looking for you." Standing, she straightened her skirt and walked towards her home not bothering to check if the homeless God was following her. Her brown hair swayed as the wind picked up. "Oh where were you anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." He supplied uninterested. Hiyori stopped, crossed her arms and waited for a proper answer. "With my girlfriend," Yato answered.

"Your girlfr-oh! Kofuku! I forgot she was actually your girlfriend. After all, you have that blonde after you, her regalia, and that Nora girl."

"Nora's nothing to me."

"Doesn't seem like it. Anyway, what are you? In an open relationship?" Hiyori joked. She never heard of Gods having relationships, with the exception of the Greek Gods she learned about in school. Yato, Kofuku, Tenjin, and Bishamonten didn't seem like those Gods.

"Yeah," he suplied offhandedly. Yato was tired of talking about his love life. Albeit it did just get him laid. It was a great lay; passionate, caring, soft. He wouldn't mind doing it again. Especially since he hasn't had sex in a couple decades.

"Oh. I didn't know. She's okay with it?" Hiyori inquired. Turing, her brown eyes saw his expression exclaiming "duh." Hesitating, she continued "I don't know. I would be jealous to see others throw themselves at you."

"Is that so? Well a God has to get used to that."

"Not like that. And as if. I mean, if you were my boyfriend, I'd want you just to myself." Yato turned to find her flushing. It wasn't odd, she always blushed when he flirted with her. He just never paid much attention to it, until now. Kofuku was right, Hiyori does genuinely seem to like him. Before he would have been ecstatic, but now he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"She does, in a way."

"What do you mean?" the half-phantom slowed down, focusing her attention on him.

"I haven't had sex with anyone else."

"YATO!" Blushing further Hiyori stumbled. "Is that why you-oh don't tell me." The Calamity God smirked at the girl, she was too easy to mess with. "Kofuku's nice. I just couldn't believe she would be okay with it."

"She _was_ in a relationship with the jumper. Remember?"

"Well yeah, but I thought you both broke up." Yato remained silent, signaling her to continue. "Because, you stopped visiting her after that. I thought she cheated on you. Then I reasoned that you both broke up, otherwise you would have been madder at that guy."

"I wouldn't get mad, the most we've done with others is kiss. Maybe a grope here and there," he retorted.

"You sure?" Both teens were making their way towards Tenjin's temple. Yukine's chullo becoming more noticeable.

"Kofuku hasn't told me otherwise."

"And you trust her?"

Yato wanted to tell Hiyori to mind her own business, considering she has barely met Kofuku and didn't know her. He stopped himself, after all he did have some sort of feeling towards the phantom. He didn't want to say anything bad about Kofuku. Refusing to confuse himself further, he decided to say the first thing on his mind when she asked, "with my immortal life. Remember, if anything happens to me, go to them."

"That's a relief! I was worried there for a moment." Yato grunted, Hiyori seemed a little too pleased with his answer. "Yuki doesn't think a cute girl like her would willingly be with you. It's weird. You're cocky and a complete loser, and she's ditzy, but nice."

"Yeah, but... hey, what are you trying to say?" Yato laughed. Hiyori picked up her pace, waving at Yukine who finally noticed their advancing forms.

"Nothing," she smirked. "So, where was Daikoku during this?" Hiyori ran towards Yukine, hugging him briefly. Yato stared at the young regalia, daring him to think impurely. Meeting the bright orange eyes, the small idea of indiscretion the weapon had, was eliminated from both their minds.

"Don't know. He hates me even more now. Oh, she wants you both to visit," he said to his weapon and the phantom.

"Especially now? What'd you do?" Yukine asked interestedly, sitting himself on the steps.

"In his words 'defiled his wife,' as if he didn't know we were together." Yato offered. The War God, ignored both of the kids, sitting above them on a bench.

"You skipped out on Yuki to sleep with your girlfriend!"

Laughing Yato paid close attention to their reactions. Hiyori was all over the place; irritated, nervous, a little bit curious. Yato felt the silver katana's thoughts take a turn from embarrassed to excitable. Extending his arm, Yato hit Yukine on the side of his head. Yukine looked back angrily at his master, flush completely disappearing once he remembered the God knew where his thoughts were heading.

"You knew you're not supposed to think that," stretching he rested back on the bench, arms beneath his head. "Plus this is normal teen stuff. You'll know when you get there." He winked.

"Guess she's your one huh?" Hiyori offered carelessly. Yato received a call then, passing the phone to Yukine to answer. Both katana and phantom paid close attention to their caller's message, they didn't see Yato's facial expression change into one of confusion.

He liked Kofuku. She was, like Yukine said "cute," and she seemed to like him. Besides, today she practically admitted she loved him. He doesn't know when they both will have another moment like that, so he is sure she was genuinely serious with him. Hiyori was nice, and a great change of pace, but Kofuku was always there for him. He trusted her, even if all she does is bring misery to people. Even then, Hiyori wasn't meant to be in the Far Shore, her life belonged in the Near Shore. One day, Hiyori would forget him and Yukine, but Kofuku wouldn't. The pink haired goof was a constant in his existence. Even if Daikoku didn't like him, her weapon never really objected to their relationship. He was just over protective of her, for everyones sake. You can't have a goddess running around bringing gloom to everyone, now could you?

Maybe it was time he started thinking more of Kofuku than a way to relieve himself. What has he gotten himself into. Their "open relationship" wasn't supposed to take a turn in the "exclusivity" way. Coming to terms with himself, he stared at Hiyori waiting for her to look back at him.

"Gods don't have 'ones' but you're both pretty close," he answered. Confusion etched her face, before she smiled and continued to help Yukine with the customer.


End file.
